


Rent Exchange

by RandomWriter63



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Peter is an adult, exchange, kind of like prostitution, rent payment, thigh fucking, this is based on the ps4 Spider-Man game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriter63/pseuds/RandomWriter63
Summary: Peter is having trouble paying his rent after losing his research assistant position with Dr. Otto Octavius. Tony agrees to help him with the rent money in exchange for...Peter's assistance with something else.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 50





	Rent Exchange

Spider-Man sighed and landed on one of New York’s higher rooftops.  
How am I supposed to make money for rent without a paying job, he thought to himself, staring hopelessly across the skyline.

A moving object glinting by Avengers tower caught his eye.  
“Hey there, Spider boy!” Iron Man flew around the building, before landing beside Peter on the rooftop.  
He gave the older man a playful shove, “I haven’t been a ‘boy’ for a few years now.”  
“Hmm, I guess not,” Tony leered, raking his gaze over the young man from head to toe, “You know, I could help you out with your rent problems.”

“I-I don’t have any problems,” Peter stumbled to lie, avoiding eye contact.  
“Come on, I know Octavius can’t afford to pay you anymore and it’s no secret he wasn’t paying you that much to begin with,” he paused in thought for a moment before continuing, “Why don’t you come work for me at Stark industries? You’d get real pay and benefits.”  
Peter shook his head, “Thanks, but I can’t abandon Dr. Octavius.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised, “Well...I have a more short term solution, if you’re interested.”  
“I’m not really sure…” Peter’s lenses lowered in uncertainty.  
“Come by the tower, 31st floor around eight. If you help me out with a,” he raised his eyebrows again, “Personal problem, I’ll help you out with your rent.”  
“I’m not sure I can accept…” Peter wanted to reject the offer, but stopped. It was either this or ask Aunt May for money and he didn’t want to do that again.  
“Think about it,” and with that last sentence, Tony departed, leaving Peter alone with his conflicted thoughts.

\------------------------------------

Peter continued his usual work as Spider-Man, swinging around the city, retrieving pigeons (a surprisingly common problem apparently), fighting thugs and activating Harry’s research stations.  
He thought about Tony’s offer as 8PM was quickly approaching and changed trajectory to swing towards Avengers Tower…

\------------------------------------

“So, you here to take me up on my offer?” Tony leered at Peter as he slipped in through the open window.  
“I just…don’t want to keep going to Aunt May,” Peter fumbled with his fingers absent mindedly, “What do you want from me anyway?”  
Tony parted his legs slightly and began to unbutton his pants, “I think you know I want more than a hug.”

“Come here,” he pulled out his dick and beckoned Peter over to him. Tony wasted no time pulling the younger man into his lap, his hardening cock poking out between Peter’s thighs.  
“I should have guessed it would be this type of thing,” Peter looked away, blushing slightly.  
“You know, I’ve always admired your strength,” Tony drawled on, running his hands down Peter’s lean muscular arms, “You’re so tiny, yet you can stop a bus with your bare hands.”

Tony lifted Peter’s mask up partially. He then pressed their lips together, thrusting his hips up, rubbing his cock between Peter’s thighs. Peter yelped as Tony suddenly grabbed his ass and moved him, so he was lying with his back against the couch.

“Squeeze your thighs together for me, would you babe?”  
Tony stroked up and down the outside of Peter’s thighs, before lining up his dick and thrusting between them.  
“Fuck, my cock feels good sandwiched between your thighs,” he said thrusting at a steady pace between them. It was an odd feeling, but Peter continued to keep his legs pressed firmly together.

“I love going to town on your thighs. They look so good in blue,” Tony gripped Peter’s hips for leverage and pushed in harder between his legs. Peter whined and moaned, the pace being a bit much for his enjoyment.  
“Just think, you choke out criminals with these legs, but now they’re just tools to squeeze and pleasure my dick,” Tony continued to thrust between his thighs at an unrelenting pace. “Fuck yeah, work my cock like you were made to do it.”

His pace started becoming more erratic as he was getting close.  
“New York’s greatest hero reduced to letting me fuck his thighs for money,” and just like that, he came all over the inside of Peter’s legs.

Now finished, he stood up and straightened his suit, “Friday, wire the rent money to Spider-Man’s account, along with some funds extra for suit cleaning.”  
Peter stood up slowly, unsure of what to do next. He didn’t want to swing around New York with come staining the area between his thighs, “So..uh…”

“You can use the bathroom there to wash up,” Tony pointed to the right, “I also have a suit you can borrow. One I made especially for you, no extra charge.”  
Peter made a beeline for the bathroom, cleaning what he could off the suit and changing into the new one.  
“Um…th-thanks,” he stumbled on his words, gave a brief wave, not looking Tony in the eye and left through the window he originally came from.

Tony watched him swing into the distance, knowing this wouldn’t be the last he was seeing of Spider-Man considering there were many bills to pay and Peter’s lack of reliable pay cheques.


End file.
